Andeamon "Dea" Cavera
Email: queque@dragonmount.com Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Height: 5'8" Weight: 135 Age: 14 Place of Origin: Alindaer, Tar Valon Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Brief History: Cavera, merchant for generation, but all would chance when the only boy of the family was born. The wise one of the village warned the merchants that this boy would not be as most boys. And when Andeamon came to birth nothing seemed wrong, he was a quiet little boy. And the nurse was surprise to find that the boy did not scream as most boys did not when they where brought in to the world. Nothing seemed wrong in the boy at all, maybe he was a little to quiet, he seemed to have problems in playing with the other children and the imagination most younger boys had was totally amiss in Andeamon. But no worry came from his mother of father, but one day Andeamon was outside alone. He was hunching over something on the ground. His sweet mother can to watch what the little boy had found and in to her surprise a bird lay on the ground, broken wing seemed to be the cause of dead at the first glance but the bloodstains on the birds chests was far to brutal to have gotten from the fall. The little boy looked up on his mother and the pointed stick feel out of his hand "It was in pain mama..." The mother looked in horror at her own son, was he capable of killing such a beautiful thing as a bird with out any sign of remorse. It was now she understood how here little sweet boy where special indifference from the other young boys, he was born without emotions. Love, hate did not exist in the boy, joyful and sad was as furan to him as the old though. The only emotion the poor mother could find any trace of was pain. He understood when someone was nice to him and he smiled, he hugged his mother everyday, but not for the purpose to self satisfaction, but to please his mother. He imitated the other children to make his mother smile at him. His father passed way around his 10 summer of old age and his mother started crying on the most absurd occasions. He could understand her pain and tried to comfort her. At the fathers burial may in the village gathered and patters his shoulder and told him "You the man of the house now" and his mother said "You a brave boy Andeamon". He could not understand what was brave at the moment but a year late another death accrued in the village and he went to watch. Most of the people shed tears of the older man, and some of the older boys tried to hold there tears on the inside and stroke them away as fast as it started to water in there eyes. He now understood himself that his lake of tears for him father was annual, that he was not like the rest of the children his age. One day a woman came riding true the village, she looked like a queen and her companion like a warrior prince from the fairy tales, his mother used to tell him. He felt a bond to the warrior, there seemed to be something in comment with the man. The warrior was alert, hard, face like stone, a lack of emotion. He asked his mother which country the woman rule and his mother laughed. She the told him that the woman was an Aes Sedai and the warrior was a Warder, her protector. He started asking more questions but her mother pushed the questions away, "They are not like us Andeamon, merchants do not became Aes Sedai or Warder, we became merchants." He tried to push the Warder out of his thoughts but he started to dream of him, well not of him, he dreamed that he was the Warder on a big horse and his mother was the Aes Sedai. When he told him mother she laughed and patted his head and told him "You could be anything you want Andeamon, but I can never be anything but a merchants wife." Tears then gathered in her eyes while she smiled at him and continued "One day, when your older I will take you to the city. And maybe we can ask if you can be a warder. But do not hope to much, its easy to reach for the stars, but you do not see the stone at your feet and trip." The day finally came, they took the boat over to the grand city Tar Valon. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios